


Remonstrate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [820]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky works on his Christmas cards for the year.





	Remonstrate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/30/2001 for the word [remonstrate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/30/remonstrate).
> 
> remonstrate  
> To present and urge reasons in opposition to an act, measure, or any course of proceedings -- usually used with 'with'.  
> To say or plead in protest, opposition, or reproof.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #468 Christmas Cards.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Remonstrate

Ducky looked at his Christmas cards for the year. He liked to personalize the notes in them every year. Most of the time it was just short notes that may have referenced something specific that happened that year. Sometimes though, he had to remonstrate Gibbs. 

It wasn’t often, but sometimes the man just needed a push in the right direction. A reminder that he wasn’t always right and that sometimes he made mistakes too and needed to change his actions. This year was one such year.

Gibbs had gotten off the track. He’d gotten too close to the grey edge of morality and the law. He’d gotten too close to being judge, jury, and executioner. Ducky had to carefully word his reproof or Gibbs would just ignore it, which would not serve anyone well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
